The invention relates to a conveyor comprising an endless, flexible conveying element, such as a conveyor belt or chain, or the like.
Such endless conveyors, also called conveyor or assembly belts, are used, depending on their purpose of application, for conveying bulk or piece goods, or for transporting workpieces which are generally held on a pallet.
In a known endless conveyor of this type with elastic conveyor belt (DE-OS No. 33 06 079), the tensioning device with conveyor belt guide required for keeping the endless conveyor belt tight, is constructed as a tensioning roller which is arranged in the drive station between two synchronously driven deflecting rollers. The axle of the tensioning roller is provided with two adjustable bearings which can be adjusted radially by two tensioning screws arranged laterally at the bearing frame, so that the tensioning of the conveyor belt can be readjusted manually from time to time.